Je t'expose et je pose
by Hanae Lilandiel
Summary: Tony a tendance à se lancer dans des projets fou. Sa dernière lubie est un Coffee Shop où il expose des artistes qui débutent. Il a très envie d'exposer Steve. Texte écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa du Collectif NoName. Coffee Shop UA.


Bonjour,

Voici un petit OS mignon et assez court écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa du Collectif NoName. **Hasegawa-Algue**, il est pour toi, j'espère qu'il te plaira au moins un petit peu. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tony Stark était un homme certes riche, mais également qui avait du goût et qui faisait absolument tout ce qui lui chantait. Sa richesse l'aidait évidemment, mais il avait l'avantage de se lancer à corps perdu dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. S'il se plantait, il déprimait pendant quelques semaines, avant de trouver un nouveau projet. Il avait tout tenté ou presque : la musique, le sport, les inventions diverses et variées, la commercialisation d'une gamme de machines à coudre et même la mode. Sa dernière lubie avait été d'ouvrir un Coffee Shop. Et à sa plus grande surprise, cela marchait depuis plusieurs mois. Il avait trouvé le truc parfait : tous les deux mois il exposait un artiste du coin. Des jeunes gens qui ne demandaient qu'un peu de reconnaissance. En échange de leurs tableaux ou de leurs croquis, il les payait, évidemment et il leur offrait les consommations durant le temps de l'exposition. Il avait découvert par ce biais que des tas de gens aimaient peindre ou dessiner dans son quartier et que certains d'entres eux avaient vraiment du talent. Un en particulier avait capté son attention. Steve Rogers, un blond au corps à damner un saint, peignait magnifiquement bien. Ses croquis comme ses toiles étaient criantes de vérité, même si elles ne représentaient pas forcément la réalité. Tony en était tombé amoureux. Et même s'il tentait de se persuader qu'il était amoureux de l'art et non pas de l'homme, il ne pourrait pas se mentir bien longtemps. L'artiste était client du café depuis l'ouverture de ce dernier et chaque fois qu'il y passait, il dessinait. C'était ainsi que Tony avait eu l'idée d'exposer et depuis des mois, il se disait qu'il devrait demander au blond s'il était d'accord pour participer à cela.

Il avait finalement sauté le pas quelques semaines auparavant. Steve avait d'abord refusé, arguant que son art n'était certainement pas assez bon pour être exposé où que ce soit. Il avait reçu en retour un "**tu rigoles ?!**" audible pour tout le café. Le gérant s'était excusé d'avoir élevé la voix, avant de reprendre quelques tons plus bas.

**\- Sans rire, tu serais sans doute l'un des meilleurs que j'exposerai ici. Tes dessins sont superbes, de même que tes peintures !**

**\- Comment connaissez-vous mes peintures ?**

**\- Mec, on est au 21e siècle. Instagram.**

**\- Je n'y poste pas très régulièrement pourtant…**

**\- Tu devrais. Le monde gagnerait à connaître ton art. Vraiment.**

**\- Merci… J'imagine ?**

**\- Le seul remerciement valable est d'accepter que je t'expose.**

**\- Je ne suis pas…**

**\- Allez c'est décidé ! Tu apportes tes œuvres dès la semaine prochaine et on prend du temps ensemble pour les exposer ?**

Face à l'insistance du patron du café, le blond avait finalement accepté d'apporter ses tableaux et croquis. Comme prévu, ils avaient décidé ensemble desquels seraient exposés et où ils le seraient et lorsque tout fut prêt, Tony poussa un "ooh" admiratif. Tout était encore mieux ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il remercia chaleureusement l'artiste et lui offrit un café pour signer le contrat d'exposition. Comme à son habitude, Steve s'était montré très humble à ce propos et Tony avait dû insister sur le fait qu'il était normal qu'il reçoive une compensation financière. Finalement, l'artiste avait accepté - il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix, pas face à un homme comme Tony - et les deux hommes s'étaient séparés.

Depuis, les œuvres de l'artiste récoltaient maintes admirations et compliment au plus grand bonheur de Tony, qui les recevait comme s'il avait lui-même peint les tableaux. À chaque fois il s'empressait de transmettre les compliments au premier concerné et peu à peu les deux hommes avaient tissé une relation amicale et de confiance. Et lorsque fut venu le temps de retirer les tableaux du blond pour exposer un autre artiste, Tony demanda à ce dernier de lui conseiller quelqu'un de sa connaissance, ce que Steve fit avec plaisir. S'il pouvait aider ses amis à se faire exposer c'était quelque chose qu'il ferait toujours avec grand plaisir. Après quoi, les deux hommes restèrent en contact. Steve venait toujours dessiner au café et Tony lui offrait toujours des boissons gratuites. Jusqu'au jour où, au détour d'une conversation banale, le brun lâcha soudain.

**\- Dis, ça te dit que je t'expose encore une fois ? Et cette fois je pourrais poser pour toi…**

**\- Tu veux que je te dessine ?**

**\- Bien sûr, je suis un très beau modèle !**

**\- Attention, les chevilles !**

**\- Quoi mes chevilles ? Elles sont très belles aussi, tu veux voir ?**

**\- Abruti.**

**\- C'est un oui ?**

Après une très courte hésitation, Steve s'était penché vers Tony pour déposer brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes et souffler un "**c'est un oui**" presque inaudible avant de se lever en vue de quitter le café. Le brun en était resté coi, mais avait vite retrouvé ses esprits pour poursuivre cet artiste qui lui avait fait tourner la tête par son art, sa beauté et sa gentillesse. Finalement, ouvrir ce café n'avait eu que des avantages. Il faisait bien de suivre ses idées folles.

* * *

Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, ça fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
